


Sweatpants

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Sebastian’s inability to wash clothes.





	Sweatpants

“Looks like you’re gonna be needing a new pair of sweats, ay?” Sebastian chuckled as he walked past Jim, who was mid-pushing down the waistband of said sweatpants. He blushed scarlet as Sherlock cracked a grin from his spot at the kitchen table, eyes never leaving his microscope.

“Oh sod off, Basher. It’s you and your damn inability to wash clothes properly, it is. Haven’t you ever heard of washing clothes with warm water?” He sighed, letting the waistband snap back against his belly.

Sherlock snorted from his seat, but made no move to speak, as Sebastian laughed, earning a confused look from Jim.

“Ah yes, It’s definitely me and my ‘inability to wash clothes’, and not your inability to put down food for more than 5 minutes.” Jim looked down at the pan of banana split cake he was eating, which had been a full bowl no less than 10 minutes ago, was shrunk down to less than another spoonful of so.

“Shut up.” He mumbled, spooning the rest into his mouth, earning a smirk and kiss on his cheek from Sebastian.

“Sure thing, Boss.”


End file.
